


Stupid in love

by wingsaremadeofdreams



Category: Original Work, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Exams, F/M, Fluff and Humor, High School, Profanity, Students, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes, andallthatcrap, jieunhasnodefense, lateron, mingyuissalty, mingyustayspressed, seungcheolisahandsomemotherfker, seungcheoliswhipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaremadeofdreams/pseuds/wingsaremadeofdreams
Summary: Seungcheol is a top student in class I year II, who draws attention endlessly for his stupid good looks and highest-of-the-class grades. Jieun is a top art student in class III year II who could care less about school-wide gossip, charming boys, or frivolous academic competition. Objectively, if her classmates looked past her short, snarky speech, at her(disgustingly) tofu-like-tender heart, and behind her thick black curtain of bangs hiding doll-like visuals, Jieun could be a potential campus belle.Seungcheol takes the time to notice.(Smart, jockey, and contagiously flirty Seungcheol wins over heart of cute, tsundere, no bs art student in an epic! love battle amidst highschool life affairs and coming of age struggles. OR Seungcheol is a stubborn attention-whore and suckup for Jieun)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Stupid in love

**Author's Note:**

> hello~
> 
> First, congratulations to our boys for their masterpiece of an album. Kidult and fearless looped *forever* - on my mind. 
> 
> Anywayy, I'm just writing this purely for my own entertainment and am admittingly expecting to receive close to no attention for this fic. It's summer and my desire to avoid thinking about going back to university has lead me to start writing this story at the comfort of my kitchen table, listening to my mom talking boisterously over vid call to her friends....... ah, summer. Tis a fever dream. 
> 
> If you're thinking the title is a play on svt's song 'Crazy in love', you happen to be absolutely correct! The sentiment was supposed to be of a person(s) being stupid in love, and a stupid :) being in love. 
> 
> Writing a m/f fic is nerve-wracking enough, but with a double blow of 'original female character'? Wish me luck xo
> 
> Thank-you and happy reading! -C

Introduction

“What are you doing?”

Jieun zones out at her mess – palmfuls and knees inches deep in the mud puddle on the ground, her long hair stuck to her face in all four cardinal directions. She, too, wonders how she ended up in this unseemly scene a few yards away from the school building.

After many seconds pass, she tilts her head up to see a quizzical looking Seungcheol staring down at her, one eyebrow raised in amusement and backpack slung casually over his shoulder.

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” The top art-student flashes an angelic smile with murder on her mind, and affirms, “fishing for pacific mud eels.”

Seungcheol holds her eye contact calmly as he squats down and pulls a tissue packet out from his back pocket. Jieun narrows her eyes and stares at him bitterly until he breaks out in a chortle, his free hand coming up to support his tilted head. For the first time she notices his fan-like eyelashes that are irritatingly _gigantic_ compared to her stubby curtains.

He looks at Jieun with crescent moons for eyes, “you hate me that much? Look at you, staring at me like I’m the fish you want to take home for dinner…”

///

(Introduction based off of a scene in Anne of Green Gables: the complete collection(gazebotv):

“Anne Shirley. What in the heck are you doing?”

*Anne hangs from a wooden bridge post, wading waist-deep in the water*

“Fishing… for lake trout.” )


End file.
